


An Ace or Two in Space

by LilRadRidingHood



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Asexual Character, Fluff, M/M, Post-Season/Series 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRadRidingHood/pseuds/LilRadRidingHood
Summary: The Temple of Procreation didn't work on either of them, but it ends up bringing them together anyway.
Relationships: Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	An Ace or Two in Space

This was too much.

Wash had seen a lot more of Tucker in casual clothes since they'd gotten their new bases on Iris, and he'd been handling it well. At least, he didn't _think_ anyone had noticed how he blushed every time Tucker winked at him. And he tried his best not to stare at Tucker's lips every time they stood within a few feet of each other.

But then Tucker mentioned the Temple of Procreation—asked Wash what _he_ had done while it was activated—and that? That was too much. Those playful eyes, the prying into Wash's willfully nonexistent sex life—it was all _too much_. 

"I didn't do anything," Wash finally snapped. "The temple didn't work on me."

Tucker's smile vanished. "Really?"

"Yes. Really. Now will you please let it go?"

Wash took Tucker's silence for compliance and started to walk away, but before he could leave, Tucker spoke again, quietly. "I'm not judging, you know. I'm only curious because the temple didn't work on me either."

Wash whirled back to face him. "What?"

"Yeah, everyone keeps saying it made things different, but I felt normal the whole time. Pretty weird that an ancient alien aphrodisiac would somehow affect everyone but us."

Wash thought for a moment. "I did have one theory, but… I'm probably wrong."

"Dude, I don't care. Spill it."

"Right," Wash said hesitantly. "Well, it's called the Temple of _Procreation_ , which—for humans at least—requires two people."

"Yeah, Wash, I know how sex works."

"But to do that—to get two people to actually procreate—increasing libido might not be enough. To make people get together, and not just take care of it by themselves, you'd need something else. You'd need attraction. So maybe instead of increasing sexual desire, the temple increased sexual attraction. And maybe it didn't work on me because… I don't experience sexual attraction. At all. Because I'm asexual." 

Wash braced himself for Tucker's reaction. He wasn't sure what to expect—ignorance, maybe. And general insensitivity. But the next words that came out of Tucker's mouth were the last words Wash expected to hear.

"You're probably right," Tucker said. "I think I might be asexual too."

Wash gaped at him. " _What_."

Tucker laughed. "Yeah, I know. It surprised me too. When I first heard about it, I thought it just meant not wanting sex—which obviously isn't me. But I looked into it more, and I realized: I'm not into sex because of the _people_. I only put so much focus on banging chicks because that's what I _thought_ I should do. It's not because I find them sexually attractive. I just really like sex."

Wash couldn't think of what to say. It was almost too good to be true. Not only did Tucker accept that he was ace, but he was asexual too? What were the odds of that?

Still, Wash dared to hope for more.

"What about… other kinds of attraction?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"I mean, I'm asexual, but I'm still attracted to men romantically."

"Oh." Tucker looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "I dunno, I think I might be demiromantic? I just… I don't usually feel that stuff, but, uh… there is one guy…"

"A guy?"

"Look, I'm still new to all this. I just know that when we started talking more, and got to know each other more seriously… I guess I kinda started to fall for him."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's it? Don't you wanna know who it is?"

Wash's heart lurched. Did he? He thought of his team—his friends. His _family_. He was proud of each and every one of them. That wouldn't change just because the guy he liked was in love with one of them and not him. But still… 

"No," Wash said. "No, Tucker, I really _don't_ wanna know who it is."

It wasn't until he saw the look on Tucker's face that he realized how sharply he'd spoken.

"Wait, I didn't mean-"

"No, I get it," Tucker said. "Who cares about all that sappy shit anyway?"

" _I_ do, Tucker. I do care. I just… I don't wanna hear how much you love some _other guy_. Not when you're standing there looking as perfect as ever, sounding more earnest than ever, and all I can even think about is how much I wanna kiss you."

Tucker widened his eyes as the words sank in. " _Oh._ "

"Yeah," Wash said, wearing a strained smile that vanished as quickly as it appeared. "I should go."

He turned to leave, but before he could even take a step, Tucker grabbed his arm and pressed their lips together, sliding his fingers up the back of Wash's neck.

Once Wash recovered from the initial shock, he wasted no time wrapping his arms around Tucker's waist. He was glad they were out of armor so he could relish the warmth emanating through Tucker's clothes, just as he relished the feeling of Tucker's fingers running softly through his hair. Eventually, Tucker started to break away, and Wash dipped his head to prolong the kiss for just a second more before letting it go. But his arms stayed right where they were.

When Wash opened his eyes, he found Tucker grinning at him.

"So," Tucker said, " _now_ do you wanna hear me talk about the guy I like?"

Wash smiled. "I believe you left off saying you'd fallen in love?"

"No, I said I was just _starting_ to fall in love. There's a difference."

"Yeah, sure. I love you too, smartass."

Tucker's eyes flew open, and for a moment Wash wondered if he'd made a mistake—if he'd jumped in too quickly and scared off any feelings Tucker might have for him. But then Tucker buried his face in Wash's chest, wrapped his arms around the former freelancer and delivered his muffled response.

"I love you too, buzzkill."


End file.
